Happy Halloween Muro-chin
by Yoruna-K
Summary: C'est Halloween ce soir, fête préféré de Murasakibara. Oui mais... Himuro est malade... il ne peut donc pas aller célébrer sa fête. Celui-ci décide donc d'offrir une gourmandise un peu spécial à son amant, qui n'a pas pu sortir faire la tournée des bonbons. FANFIC YAOI (NON/Anti Yaoi s'abstenir ;) ) [MuraMuro]


/

* * *

Hello tout le monde ! C'est nous! Yoru' et Meg'!

Et oui on ne fait pas que du AkaKuro!

Hier c'était Halloween… Et Murasakibara et Atsushi ont passé eux aussi célébré cette fête!

(Sachez que vous pourrez retrouver ce One Shote en chapitre Hors Série de notre fanfiction AkaKuro!)

On espère que ce petit One Shot vous plaira… N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot, même s'il est très critique (tant que c'est constructif nous on prend).

Bon sinon….

Kuroko no Basket et ses personnages ne nous appartiennent toujours pas! (Malheureusement...) ils appartiennent toujours à Tadatoshi Fujimaki. L'histoire est à nous par contre :D

(^o^) (^o^)(^o^) Voilà voilà ! Bisous ! Et, Bonne lectures! (^o^)/ \\(^o^)/ \\(^o^)

* * *

Murasakibara cherchait désespérément à s'occuper en cette soirée d'Halloween. Il était un peu triste car il ne pourrait pas faire le tour des maisons à la chasse au bonbon. Tatsuya était malade et se reposait dans son lit.

\- Maah... C'est pas drôle... Halloween c'est ma fête préféré en plus...

Se plaignit Murasakibara qui était au téléphone avec Akashi.

" Tu n'es plus un enfant Atsushi… Calme toi… Ce n'est plus de ton âge d'aller toquer aux portes pour récolter des bonbons… "

Le géant gonfla ses joues peu ravis de l'entendre. Il sursauta en entendant un bruit sourd et fit volte face.

\- Mu… Muro-chin!

\- Je suis presque prêt...

Il poussa un soupire avant de se tenir au mur. Murasakibara secoua la tête et s'approcha.

\- Non Muro-chin…! Il faut que tu te repose!

\- Je.. Je ne vais pas t'empêcher de faire ta tournée… Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller Atsu-san.

Sourit faiblement le corbeau avant de tousser. Murasakibara fronça les sourcils et réfuta.

\- Non Muro-chin! On reste à la maison!

\- Mais...

\- Au lit Muro-chin... ! Je vais prendre soin de toi !

\- Mais c'est ta fête favorite…

Soupira Tatsuya avant de regarder son amant d'un air triste.

\- C'est pas grave Muro-chin, je préfère rester avec toi... Après tout, tu es ma sucrerie préféré.

Sourit le géant en se mettant face à lui. Tatsuya rougit fortement et manqua de tomber mais Murasakibara le rattrapa.

Akashi se racla la gorge.

\- A-Atsushi ! J'avais pas besoin de savoir ça... Bon je vous laisse...

\- Bye Aka-chin...

Salua Murasakibara comme si de rien était. Akashi grommela avant de raccrocher.

Himuro poussa un soupire avant de se blottir contre son amant.

\- Je veux pas dormir... Atsu-san...

Murasakibara embrassa son amant avant de le soutenir.

\- Faut t'allonger quand même Muro-chin... Et puis c'est pas grave si tu dors pas, on peut toujours s'occuper!

Himuro sourit tendrement avant de regarder son amant et aller dans la chambre.

\- Really? ~

Murasakibara hocha la tête.

\- Haï! On pourrait... On pourrait... Bah je sais pas... Et... Me regarde pas comme ça Muro-chin tu me donnes faim...!

\- Tu veux manger ?

Demanda Himuro innocemment. Il sourit faiblement avant de s'asseoir et prendre un paquet dans sa table de nuit qu'il tendit à son amant.

\- Tiens !

Murasakibara se lança presque sur le paquet et fit chavirer Himuro sur le lit.

\- Des Pocky~~~!

Saliva le géant à présent au dessus de son homme. Tatsuya rougit fortement avant de regarder son amant. Il esquissa un faible sourire et leva la main vers lui pour jouer avec ses cheveux.

\- Je te les donne.

\- Merci Muro-chin~!

Remercia le géant en l'embrassant tendrement avant d'ouvrir son paquet.

\- ...T'en veux?

Il était rare que Murasakibara partage ses sucreries mais bon, c'était son Muro-chin qui le lui avait donné alors il pouvait bien faire une exception.

\- Nan merci, Atsu-san.

Il sourit faiblement avant de lui caresser les cheveux.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi Muro-chin...

Répondit le géant avant de s'allonger à ses côtés et croquer l'un de ses biscuits.

Himuro observa son homme avant de sourire faiblement et venir voler son pocky avec un sourire.

\- Mah...Muro-chin tu triches...T'as dis t'en voulait pas...

Fit mine de râler le géant tout en le laissant faire.

\- Ah oui ? ~

Taquina Tatsuya en souriant tout en venant le câliner.

-Tu me donnais envie. C'est pour ça ~

Murasakibara écarquilla les yeux.

\- Muro-chin... J'vais avoir envie de te dévorer très rapidement si tu continues~

Sourit le mauve en mangeant un autre pocky. Tatsuya esquissa un faible sourire et se mit au dessus de lui pour croquer de nouveau dans le pocky avant de le regarder avec luxure.

\- Vraiment? ~

-Haï~ Surtout si tu fais cette tête là"

Répondit le mauve qui n'attendait que l'autorisation de son corbeau pour "jouer".

Tatsuya rougit faiblement avant de fermer ses yeux. Il détourna le regard avant de murmurer près de son oreille.

\- Tu attends quoi Atsu-chan? ~

Murasakibara écarquilla les yeux surpris par le ton et l'appellation utilisé par Himuro. Il avala le dernier morceau de son pocky avant de venir dévorer les lèvres de son amant. Tatsuya passa lentement ses bras autour du géant avant de rendre le baiser langoureux en semblant en vouloir plus malgré la gêne. Murasakibara caressa son dos tout en répondant à son baiser.

\- Tu es brûlant... Muro-chin...

Prononça-t-il entre deux baiser avant de l'embrasser sur tout le long du cou. Tatsuya se mit à rire avant de haleter un peu en câlinant son homme.

\- Je dois avoir...de la fièvre.

\- Je vais la faire descendre alors…

Sourit Murasakibara en commençant à dévêtir son amant tout en l'embrassant sur chaque partie dénudé de son corps.

Tatsuya aida son amant à le dévêtir tandis qu'il caressait ses cheveux ou son torse avec plaisir.

\- Je t'aime...~

\- Moi aussi, Muro-chin~

Sourit le géant avant de lécher puis suçoter les tétons de ce dernier.

Tatsuya rougit faiblement avant de pencher sa tête en arrière et frissonner.

\- A-Atsu-san... Doucement…!

Mais Atsushi n'écoutait déjà plus son corbeau et continuait de l'embrasser là et là et de jouer avec ses tétons tout en le caressant sur les flancs.

\- Muro-chin~ Est tellement bon...~

Himuro lâchait des soupirs de bien être et laissa son géant faire ce qu'il voulait. Il ferma les yeux et les garda ainsi pour avoir un meilleur ressenti.

\- Atsu-san... J'ai vraiment envie de plus...~

\- Plus...?

Répéta le mauve avant d'embrasser son amant

\- Alors je vais te dévorer... Muro-chin...~

Prononça sensuellement Murasakibara en glissant sa main dans le pantalon de son amant pour insérer un doigt en lui, pour commencer. Tatsuya était assez surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça venant de son amant.

\- Aaa-Aaah~ Atsu-chan... ~ C'est... Un peu.. Douloureux. ~

Murasakibara embrassa d'abord chastement son amant

\- Pardon Muro-Chin mais j'ai très envie de te dévorer…

Répondit-il entre le premier baiser, et le deuxième, beaucoup plus langoureux. Alors qu'il insérait un deuxième doigt en lui. Tatsuya s'amusa avec la langue de son amant en essayant de se détendre. Il sourit faiblement avant de venir caresser l'entrejambe de son amant qui fit lâcher un soupire d'aise échapper des lèvres du géant.

\- Muro-chin~

Himuro sourit faiblement avant de fermer ses yeux et venir se blottir contre lui en ronronnant contre son oreille.

\- Je t'aime..~

\- Moi aussi~Muro-chin~

Prononça Murasakibara avant de l'embrasser fougueusement tout en lui retirant son pantalon et son caleçon, il n'avait qu'une hâte : le dévorer tout entier. Himuro sourit grandement avant de frissonner un peu. Il observa son amant avant de venir l'embrasser amoureusement. Murasakibara répondit à son baiser tout en frottant son membre contre son entré. Il était prêt mais ne voulait pas précipiter les choses. Tatsuya fit donc le premier pas. Il hocha la tête en observant Murasakibara dans les yeux.

\- Je suis prêt.

Le géant esquissa un faible sourire avant de le pénétrer en poussant un soupire d'aise.

\- Muro-chin~

Tatsuya se cambra un peu avant de pousser un long gémissement de douleur et de plaisir

-Aaaah...tsu..chan...~

Murasakibara reprenait son souffle et attendit qu'Himuro lui donne son feu vert pour bouger, même s'il était impatient de le faire, il attendrait. Le brun sourit faiblement avant de poser sa tête contre son épaule.

\- Je suis prêt.. Atsu-chan. Tu veux que je crie ou que j'essaye de ne pas crier ?

Le géant embrassa le creux du cou de son amant avant de répondre.

\- Ménage toi Muro-chin... Je te rappelle que tu es malade…

\- Je... Sais.

Himuro gonfla ses joues avant de tirer un peu le gras des hanches de son amant.

\- Méchant !

Murasakibara grimaça.

\- Maaah! Muro-chin~!

Il le mordit dans le cou pour se venger avant de gonfler ses joues.

\- Itaiii ! ~

Himuro grimaça avant de rire faiblement et embrasser son amant en bougeant un peu ses hanches. 

\- Je ne crierais pas. A toi de me faire crier ! ~

Murasakibara resta silencieux et le fixa d'un regard inexpressif avant de commencer à bouger en lui.

\- Alors je vais te faire crier... Muro-chin~

Tatsuya sembla surpris par le ton de son amant. Il ferma ses yeux avant de se mordre la lèvre en commençant déjà à haleter.

Le géant commença d'abord de lent et long va et vient en lui en prenant plaisir à mordre ou embrasser son amant un peu partout.

\- Atsu...san..~

Murmura Himuro en essayant de retenir ses gémissements. Il poussait des soupirer de plaisir et semblait dans un plaisir immense.

Murasakibara accéléra donc ses va et vient en prononçant le nom de son amant.

\- Muro-chin~ C'est...Tellement...Bon...~

\- Ha-Hai !

Réussit à répondre Himuro entre deux expiration. Il haletait et sentait sa température augmenter, sa voix était assez aïgu puisqu'il se retenait de gémir.

\- Muro-chin~

Prononça Murasakibara dont la petite voix de son amant le fit frissonner et l'excitait d'avantage.

\- Muro-chin~

Répéta Murasakibara d'une voix à la fois enfantine et sensuelle. Cette voix rauque propre au géant. Qui accéléra et embrassa langoureusement son amant tout en donnant des coups plus puissant. Tatsuya était sur le point de craquer. Il n'allait pas tarder à gémir ou crier de plaisir mais il voulait se retenir le plus possible.

\- Aaaah... Ici...~

Murmura Himuro en frissonnant de plaisir tout en penchant la tête en arrière.

\- Ici?

Demanda Murasakibara en frappant contre la partie la plus sensible de l'antre du corbeau. Ce qui eut pour effet de le faire pousser un long et aigu cri en se tenant au géant. Himuro eut les larmes aux yeux tandis qu'il ressentit un plaisir immense.

\- Ah~t'as crié Muro-chin~!

Sourit le géant en continuant de frapper contre cette zone si sensible du corbeau. Tatsuya se mordit la lèvre avant de finalement laisser son plaisir se faire entendre. Il sentait la fin bientôt arriver.

-A-Atsu-chan… Je vais… Je vais…!

-Muro-chin !~

Tatsuya poussa un dernier cri de plaisir et ne tarda pas à jouir. Il fut suivit par son amant la seconde suivant, qui éjacula dans l'antre du brun avec plaisir en poussant un râle d'extase.

\- Je...Je t'avais dis que t'allais crier... Muro-chin...~

Sourit le géant en lui caressant la joue tout en reprenant son souffle. Tatsuya fit un peu la moue tandis qu'il tourna sa tête sur le côté avant de le regarder un long moment en souriant et en haletant. Il avait du mal à se calmer.

\- Moui... Je.. Tu avais raison...

Murasakibara arqua un sourcil avant de mettre une main sur son front.

\- ...Ta fièvre a monté...Muro-chin...

Tatsuya ferma ses yeux avant de respirer par la bouche, mourant de chaud.

\- Je... Je sais...

Le géant inquiet, en oublia qu'il était nu et quitta la chambre pour aller chercher de quoi rafraîchir son amant.

Tatsuya ferma ses yeux et grimaça. Il avait énormément de mal à respirer.

\- Je... Dois... Me calmer...

Murasakibara arriva rapidement avec une bassine et deux gants humide. Il utilisa l'un des gants pour essuyer le corps de son homme avant de l'aider à se rallonger avant de poser le deuxième sur son front.

\- Voilà... Muro-chin...

Prononça doucement et tristement le géant qui se sentait responsable de l'état du corbeau qui s'était légèrement aggravée. Himuro observa son amant avant de sourire faiblement. Il ferma ses yeux avant de murmurée.

\- Ça fait longtemps.. Que tu ne m'avais pas mangé. Ça m'a fait du bien.

\- ... A moi aussi Muro-chin... Mais maintenant t'es encore plus malade... Désolé...

S'excusa tristement Murasakibara.

\- Je vais me reposer... Ne ?

Il sourit faiblement avant de venir se blottir contre son amant avec un sourire.

\- I love you darling…

Murasakibara ne comprit qu'à moitié la phrase de son amant mais cela lui suffisait.

\- Moi aussi I love you Muro-chin…

Tatsuya se mit à rire avant de fermer ses yeux et s'endormir contre son homme. Murasakibara se gratta le dos de la tête avant de sourire et de le regarder dormir.

\- Happy Halloween… Muro-chin… C'est l'un des meilleur Halloween que j'ai eu.. Merci...

Il esquissa un faible sourire et l'embrassa tendrement sur le front pour le remercier.


End file.
